


Smile

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, mary being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: It's Mary's birthday and she's excited





	Smile

“Get up! Get up!” Mary bounces on Frank, only earning a groan and Frank burying his head under the pillow.

You yawn and stretch, rubbing your eyes. “Morning, bug.”

“Morning! Frank, come on, get up!” Mary bounces more, rubbing on Frank’s shoulders.

“It’s too early in the morning for your chipper mood,” He grumbles, staying buried under the pillows.

“Come on!” Mary whines. “You promised!”

“I bet I can wake him,” You smirk, winking at Mary.

He cracks an eye open, watching you. “You wouldn’t.”

You smirk. “What makes you think I wouldn’t?”

Frank doesn’t waver, eyeing you. “Don’t you dare.”

You wink at Mary, and you both tickle him, making him squirm until he flips and tickles his niece. “Ok!” She laughs, snuggling close to him when he stops.

Frank kisses her hair. “Happy Birthday,” She beams, and he adds, “Let us get ready and we’ll go out for breakfast, ok?”

“Ok!” She smiles, rushing out and clearly excited.

You can’t help but giggle. “Morning, sleepyhead,”

He hums, kissing you deeply. “Mmm, morning,” He stretches and watches you. “Let’s hurry up before Mary shows up again,”

…

You smile as Mary plays on the beach with the cats, toes in the sand and tanning while Frank relaxes under an umbrella. You laugh when Mary scoops Fred up, making him wave to the birds while he tries to wiggle away, the others splashing water at each other from a puddle. “You raised an amazing kid.”

Frank looks at her, smiling a bit. “It’s all her.”

You smile. “But you took her. Showed her she’s more than just that big brain.”

He smirks. “I mean, she IS a genius.”

You smile and roll onto your my back, smiling up at him. “And you ARE the best thing to happen to her.”

Frank chuckles. “I’m the lucky one.” He shifts and settles on the blanket, kissing you deeply. “And you girls are worth everything. DESERVE everything.”  
You shiver, gasping as he kisses your neck. “Frank…”

You blush, smiling up at him. “So do you. You deserve everything…”

He sucks on your lips, hand slowly sliding up your stomach. “Mmmm… I’m going to own you tonight, little one…”

“Guys! Guys, look!” You both turn, seeing Mary and the cats, and you quickly sit up when you see Chili about to pounce on a bird, already knowing this is going to be really bad.

“Mary, get him away from that bird!” You scramble up, snagging the other two cats and quickly getting them to their carriers.

Frank chuckles, shaking his head. “This is what happens when you’re so chipper in the morning.”

You roll your eyes, whacking him a bit as you clean up. “But it’s worth it seeing Mary so happy.”

Frank rests his hand on her head as she hugs him. “Happy Birthday, bug.”

Mary smiles up at him. “Thanks, Frank,”


End file.
